List of VSRFX Characters
This is the list of characters in the action series by In-Verse known as VSRFX. *''VSRFX'' *''Fighter's Road - VSRFX2'' *''VSRFX3 - Allen's Revenge'' *''VSRFX Origins'' *''VSRFX Gaiden - By your side, For that Kind Person'' *''Valeria vs. The Six'' The game series as stated by the creator, its realistic (and some magical) characters and down-to-earth, only few fulfill the Fantasy tropes. Not complete! Trivia *VSRFX is a unique game series for changing protagonists every single game, even Spin-off's aren't safe from this. *As of VSRFX3, Valeria ages slowly due to the fact that the VSRFX was implemented on her body before turning 18, so she's technically less than 19 physically as of Allen's Revenge. And in Neo Freedom X 2 ''Prologue Novel states that she's in her forties despite looking half of said age. *In VSRFX2, Ran had dyed Red and Orange Hair, her real color is just Red. Protagonists Raven Crest Gang/Group Valeria Lindbergh : ''See also: Valeria Lindbergh '' Claude Lindbergh *Gender: Male *Age: 18 (''VSRFX), 20 (Fighter's Road), 23 (Allen's Revenge). 22 (Gaiden and Origins), 19 (The Raven Crest). *Height: 180 cm (5' 11") [VSRFX/''The Raven Crest''], 183 cm (6' 0") [Fighter's Road/''Origins''], 186 cm (6' 1,3") [Awakening] *Weight: 65 kg (143 lbs) -> 68 kg (150 lbs) -> 71 kg (156 lbs) *Blood Type: A *Date of birth: August 17, 1991 *Zodiac Sign: Leo *Interests: Basketball, reading books, studying. *Likes: Reading, fighting, His girlfriend Haizea, playing basketball, His mother too. *Dislikes: Arcadia, blood, seeing someone crying, nonsense arguments. *Hair Color: Brown *Eye Color: Green Personality: A man who's serious, disciplined, compassionate and much more educated than his sister. Is friendly, helps all kinds of people when they need it most, sometimes wants to be alone, but always has the help of his gang and the others, also he really trusts his younger sister, and he wants to protect her a lot. Also, he loves Haizea for how she is. Story: Claude is the older brother of Valeria, along with her and he lived a humble life, always risking their lives while their mother raised them, but, one day, both were abducted as a surprise, their mother Meiko, had disappeared, and their father supposedly years ago. During his Instance in the Organization Claude was brainwashed, they altered the bodies with Cyber implants, but he instead of being altered, they increased his extremities with more inhuman, stronger ones. His sister was the body while He was the extremities. He has doing several dark acts within his own mind shortly after these experiments. Claude and his team attacked several people, showing his strength, however, it wasn't after six years later, he would have his duel against his younger sister Valeria, in a Colosseum, during his fight, he had remembered some old childhood memories, and also, remembered Valeria as his sister and passed out immediately, but he regained his memories back and safe, he then meets Haizea Velano, a Mysterious girl who heals him during his spent in the hospital, they became a couple after a sparring and she learns that he's strong, also equal to his sister is. He then joins as the fourth main member and the last of the main team as well for fight the six judges, Claude fought his might against Jack Burton, the leader of the Military Division, he successfully defeated him but Claude's forced to leave after Burton's Suicide, he later continues his studies after his fight, also, co-working with Valeria in Raven Crest. He and Haizea saw Soiree Valentine in a Concert during his Engagement with her, then he learns rumors about a girl who controls authentic Crimson Flames, it was Ran Howard, however, he later confronts to a woman called Ellen, said girl unveiled secrets to him, one of them was the full extent of the device's powers, in the battle against Arcadia's cult, Valeria entered to a breakdown caused by Vega, he saved her through cheering her up and telling her that she has still good intentions, he alongside his sister and Ran, beat Vega and Caius, he was starting his basketball career and Controlling his fears and his super Extremities could be useful for other things rather than fighting only. After a two-year the family team found someone similar to his fallen father, Allen, who is confirmed to be still alive, he tried to challenge him first, trying to confirm that if Allen is effectively alive, but was defeated, confirming indeed he is his father, in a later battle, He tried to stop Valeria's crazy attack and desire for killing the clone, but he can't surpass Valeria's uncontrolled lust for fight, however, he and Haizea spent several days together investigating Valeria's Cause, then Jubilee almost destroyed Valeria and he witnessed the moment when she spitted blood, his childhood trauma returned and Jubilee kicks him and almost kills him too, but Claude helped his father with a special technique. His father defeats and fights the “monster”, and Valeria was about to die, Allen without remorse killed Jubilee saying that she's a bad Illusion from Valeria's older self and a clone, when Valeria loses to their father in the final battle, he then returns with Haizea with an Special Gift, an Engagement Ring, hinting that the two could be married in later years, the woman was crying, when Claude says to her that she could not cry, but being happy instead. Currently, he's about to continue his career. He's the protagonist of the Second game, since his role is to make a change and dealing with the cult and the clones of his sister. Elisa Delgado *Gender: Female. *Age: 22 (VSRFX), 24 (Fighter's Road), 27 (Allen's Revenge). 25 (Gaiden and Origins). 23 (The Raven Crest). *Height: 175 cm (5' 9") Current *Weight: 55 kg (121 lbs) *Blood Type: B *Date of birth: December 27, 1987 *Zodiac Sign: Capricorn *Interests: Capoeira *Likes: Martial Arts, Justice, fairness. *Dislikes: Criminals (irony), Cigars. *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Brown Nagi Hisame *Gender: Male. *Age: 15 (VSRFX), 17 (Fighter's Road), 20 (Allen's Revenge). 18 (Gaiden and Origins). 16 (The Raven Crest) *Height: 165 cm (5' 5") Current *Weight: 57 kg (126 lbs) *Blood Type: AB *Date of birth: September 8, 1994 *Zodiac Sign: Virgo *Interests: Training *Likes: Family, Studying, Justice. *Dislikes: Evil, Science subjects. *Hair Color: Brown *Eye Color: Light Brown Charlie Vernon *Gender: Male. *Age: 14 (VSRFX), 16 (Fighter's Road). 18 (Gaiden and Origins). 15 (The Raven Crest) *Height: 163 cm (5' 4") Current *Weight: 53 kg (117 lbs) *Blood Type: B *Date of birth: September 30, 1995 *Zodiac Sign: Libra *Interests: Reading Books. *Likes: Friends, social activities. *Dislikes: Being confused and Called "Charly Benom" *Hair Color: Blond *Eye Color: Blue Haizea Velano *Gender: Female. *Age: 20 (VSRFX), 22 (Fighter's Road), 23 (Gaiden and Origins). 21 (The Raven Crest) *Height: 175 cm (5' 9") Current *Weight: 58 kg (128 lbs) *Blood Type: O *Date of birth: August 31, 1989 *Zodiac Sign: Virgo *Interests: Dancing, Social dancing. *Likes: Collecting Tea Cups, Nice Guys. (xD) *Dislikes: Not educated people. *Hair Color: Light Blond *Eye Color: Purple Ran Howard *Gender: Female. *Age: 17 (Fighter's Road), 19 (Awakening). 20 (Gaiden and Origins). 16 (The Raven Crest) *Height: 174 cm (5' 8,5") [Fighter's Road/''The Raven Crest''], 180 cm (5' 11") [Awakening/''Gaiden''] *Weight: 52 kg (115 lbs) -> 55 kg (121 lbs) *Blood Type: O *Date of birth: November 24, 1994 *Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius *Interests: Studying, playing ball games. *Likes: Friendship, Training, dancing. *Dislikes: Her powers (to a degree), arrogant people. *Hair Color: Red (Dyed in Fighter's Road, Natural in Gaiden). *Eye Color: Dark Green. Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Sonikku Aensland